How To Tame A Lion
by xXxLiquidxXxGoldxXx
Summary: She's had so many chances to get it right and screwed up each one. Ouran might be her only chance of belonging but what will she find? Love or hate? With so many wounds only one person can help her heal! K   forspecial reasons
1. Freedom! and a Butt kicking

"You have ruined this family Katsuko! I don't know what to do with you! I thought this would help but no! You burnt the building down! How could you? Honestly, you have shamed this family!"

My mother choked this through tears that seemed to go on for an eternity. We were in the limo driving back from the re-education centre. A nice name for a child's jail basically. But I'm not a child, at 17 I know a trick or two, being one of the best at almost every martial art I had learned.

It had only been a few but mix and match with moves did get you some place. They thought I wasn't tough enough for a real jail. I may be small, look like a typical girl. Small petit figure, nice sized boobs a pretty face with soft golden hair. But no! God no if I could look more like a boy I would. I had cut my hair into short spikes but it always grew back!

"Look I have only one idea of what will fix this. I'm going to send you to Ouran High School. I can't deal with you anymore. Okay I know you act tough but I know you have the grades. The only reason you have been is expelled is for-"She stumbles on her words as she tried to threaten me.

"-chemical burns and broken limbs. But at Ouran they won't take your crap! You have good grades you can't deny it. Okay?" She shouted this at me. It didn't faze me; I was used to hollow threats from her. As we stopped at a big pink (EUGH) school. My mum thrust a paper bag in my hand, inside was a yellow dress and white tights. I chucked it in the back seat.

"Fine, I knew this might happen." She thrust another bag in my hand it had long black slacks a white shirt lilac blazer and black tie. That was more like it. But wait this meant I was joining today.

"Wait how can I join today with all the paper work and stuff?" I asked.

My mum smirked at me "While you were at the centre I had all of the papers filed. They know about your history but were extremely kind taking you onboard. Now get out change into that and I will see you at seven O'clock for dinner," I got out with a school bag she had thrown at me and the uniform. Then she drove off, see what I have to put up with?

I crept behind a tree and threw off my skinny jeans and vest and tugged on the boy's uniform. I made a few adjustments of my own though, I pulled out my flick knife and cut the arms of the blazer off and made the shirt shorter stopping just above my belly button (Ha I'm not a clone) I shoved the shoes that were at the bottom of the bag on and made my way to the entrance of the school. Girls stared at me and whispered to each other and some even erupted in little giggles. Luckily I had my flick knife in my back pocket so I was ready for anything that came my way.

I grabbed a timetable out of the bag and saw my first lesson Gym.  
"HA!" I called out; I made my way to the gym earning weird stares and sniggers. A few guys whistled but I ignored them. I hate the way guys treat girls like objects! It's disrespectful. We are there equals. But they can't see it!

The gym was huge and split up by a huge curtain on one side there were girls playing a wide range of things. None of which I enjoyed, they were all girly things like volley ball and tennis. I sighed and made my way to the gym Instructor, he as busy blowing his whistle at the girls playing tennis. I tapped on his shoulder mid blow and he swung round.

"Oh you must be the new girl. Katsuko?" He asked, I nodded. "Well, Um" He shifted getting a bit uneasy. "I know about your history so well I decided all of this may be to tame for your temper. So I have put you into boys Gym." I stared at him my mouth just hanging open; I must have looked like a fish. He just smiled at me he pointed the way to the girls changing rooms and where the boys have gym. He gave me the gym kit and pushed me in the direction of the changing rooms.

Well great my first day back and I'm already being singled out. I jogged up the stairs to the changing rooms and looked at the kit, a white top with black shorts. Oh great so they have a pervert designing the uniforms now do they? I slipped the top on but it was shorter than I imagined, it barely passed over my breasts, it hung about the same length as my school shirt. I put the shorts on which reviled a fair amount of thigh. Oh well fantastic starting gym in the boys class and I looked like a skank! I grabbed some trainers and rammed them onto my feet with pure rage.

I slowed my pace as I came to the stairs and walked behind the other side of the giant curtain. I saw all the boys on mats doing martial arts. I turned to escape when I heard a shouting voice.

"No I don't think you're going anywhere missy!" I spun round to see the source of the voice while I plasters and evil smirk on my face. Then I saw the voice's source. A huge bald man, he seemed to be the sensei.

"Free style martial arts. Katsuko pick a partner. Tatsuya is good partner, he has the skill level of a girl." I was fuming with rage I turned to see the boys fighting and a few grouped together chatting. One was a short boy blonde and he looked really young. Yikes is he old enough to go here. Beside the young boy was a giant, he was seriously tall, he had black hair and he looked extremely tough.

I tapped the sensei and pointed to the huge guy. The sensei chuckled I gave him a death glare; trust me the phrase if looks could kill! He stopped laughing and motioned for the big guy to come here.

"Mori this is Katsuko. She's new here; she wishes to have you as her fighting partner for today." He nodded then made a sound which sounded like "Ah" I smirked as 'Mori' lead me to a mat.

"I won't go soft on you if you won't" I told him he chuckled and nodded. We bowed and then he made a lung for my arm, I ducked and kicked him in the stomach he made a kind of "bleugh" sound. I rolled from under his stance and looked him in the eye. The whole class had gone quiet I slipped under 'Mori' and turned to see the whole class staring at us.

I felt a whoosh of air as Mori made another lunge for me, I rolled under his legs and grappled his back, and he felt around for my arm, found it and flipped me over using my sharp reflexes I landed on my legs. I had no chance of doing it to this huge guy so I pushed him back making him stumble, I lunged onto the floor and put my leg slightly away from where he was stumbling this made him fall to the floor with a huge thump. I heard girls squeal and a few came round the curtain. To see a small blonde girl standing by a guy (just defeated) on the floor. I picked up something that looked like an elastic band and tied my hair up with it and I walked over to the sensei.

He was nodding in approval. "Now will you tell me what the joke was?" I asked him, he shook his head and I exited the Gym. I ran up the stairs and changed into mu uniform. I needed peace. I searched the school for awhile then I heard the bell ring. Break, I sighed nowhere would be peaceful. I crept up some more steps onto a music floor. Hoping to find a violin.

Ok yes shock horror I play violin, it helps me calm down. I may be grade 8 but it is not a talent of mine. I can't play that well, it just helps me unwind. I scavenged around music room one and two and found nothing. I walked up to the huge double doors of music room three and sighed pulling the heavy doors open and gasping. A huge white light surrounded me then rose petals flew in my face.

"What the fudge?" I mumbled, that's not exactly what I said but you get the idea. I blinked through the light and heard some voiced call out. "Welcome princess" I held back a laugh which was dying to get out. I saw seven, wait I looked harder, six guys and a girl dressed like a boy. Then I realised It as Haruhi, we were friends a few years ago but then I broke her arm (tough Chinese burn) and she disowned me. She seemed to remember me. Then a blonde dewy eyed tall dude called out.

"Daughter is there something you aren't telling me?"He whined this and sprang on Haruhi. I chuckled how she could get mixed up with these guys. Well to be honest how did she get caught up with me? Then I took in my surroundings. There was a cold looking guy with glasses staring coldly at me. There were two ginger twins who were fox like with golden eyes. Then I saw Mori, I falterd feeling slightly guilty for burning him so bad in front of the guys. On his shoulders was the little young blonde guy. He stared at me in a cold manor as did the little boy.

"Did I miss something" I called out to the boys, Then the twins rushed to my side and tried to drag me over to a couch. As soon as they latched onto my elbows I mustered up all my strength and elbowed them. They whined and backed off.

"Okay what was the deal with that?" I called out to them. "We need to speak to you. Is it true that you defeated Mori in martial arts?" I Chuckled hard, word gets around quickly, and with these cute guys maybe life here wouldn't be so bad.


	2. The Chase

**Hey I forgot to disclaimer the other chapter. So here it is. I don't own Ouran High school host club. I wish I did. Maybe I will when my evil robot monkey's rule the world. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ! I do own Katsuko though. :p So here's chapter two enjoy!  
________________________________________________________________________________**

Currently I was sitting in the 'host club' well that's what they called it. I was sipping at some tea which had been forced into my hand by those annoying Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru, they were sitting on a couch opposite me bothering me with questions like, how did you beat Mori? Was it difficult ect. I smirked and answer their main question. 

"No it wasn't as difficult as it seems. If you find it difficult you must me weak." They both stared at me as did the whole club, then at the same time we all burst out laughing! The twins got up from the couch and came up behind me, they both whispered in my ear,

"we may be weak at fighting but we have strengths in other ways." Then they both tickled my sides, I was the very ticklish and they tickled me so hard I found it hard not to laugh. Okay I'm not all tough, I'm (hopefully) a nice person when you get to know me.

I squirmed around while they kept tickling me, My laugh filled the room and everyone stopped and stared Kyoya (I had found out their names) stared at me and saw through my icy exterior. Then he called out to me

"Katsuko what's your surname?"

"sasaki, why" I asked the twins stopped tickling me and then whispered in my ear again,

"You shouldn't have told him!"  
"He's gonna look you up!" They finished each other's sentence. Then as if on cue I heard tapping away at a keyboard. I looked up to see Kyoya hard at work and Tamaki Staring at the screen I shock horror. I smirked at his facial expression.

"Y-you just got released from the katako re-education centre?" I nodded and smiled evilly at him, shivers coursed through his spine. I chuckled darkly. He turned back to the laptop and gawked probably seeing some pictures or finding out what I had done.

"You even have mug shots?" He barely got out, I nodded again the twins chuckled and Honey smiled but Mori didn't respond I'm guessing He's still mad at me for defeating him at martial arts. I walked over to see which shots they were. They were me in my swimming costume from when I poured concentrated Hydrochloric acid in the school pool. I laughed, good times.

Kyoya kept pulling pages up, I saw some records of what I had done.

"You burned your last school down? You broke a teachers arm? And poisoned a pool? Yikes Katsu-Chan You're crazy." Honey said as he came up behind me. I smirked then realised what he called me.

"Hey what's with the nick-name?" I asked looking down on him.  
"Well Um I don't know I give everyone nick-names I guess," Oh well that's sweet I said in my mind. Maybe showing them the real me wouldn't be so bad? I mentally slapped myself. Remember the last time you did that?

I fell to the ground it was too late the movie was running through my mind.

_I was behind the school waiting for him, I waited and waited an hour later he came I was on the floor. He came and crouched by my side and gently kissed my cheek and stroked my hair. I clung to him like a little girl needing love. But that was what it was, I was 14 and I loved him. He was the first person I had ever loved in that way and the first person that had ever seen my true personality. We were holding each other laughing and smiling then a group of boys came from around the corner and laughed, he smiled at them and got up to join them. I looked up at them with tears in my eyes, _

_I didn't understand what had happened. I was crying and I ran and ran, I ended up in an alley. I ran into a wall and slid down it just giving up. I was huddled in a bunch. Then I saw a homeless man approaching with a trolley, I scrambled in my pockets for change but then he left his trolley and approached me with his hands behind his back. That's when I blacked out._

_I woke up to see a tall guy about a year older than me holding the man by his collar and beating him senseless. He chucked the homeless man down and came to inspect me to see if I was ok. I nodded and pushed him away. He was persistent and kept asking me what was wrong he got it out of me I didn't understand how but he did. I didn't regret it though. After telling him he stood up and just looked at me. And said_

"_Emotions are a weakness, Life sucks and then you die. Stop it from sucking and live!" He left and I left myself in the alley for an hour, thinking things over. Then I decided I wouldn't be innocent anymore. I walked back to school and saw them smoking and drinking. The boy I loved beckoned me to walk toward him. I did but smirked in a harsh but cold way. His expression changed and he tried to run. I grabbed a stray brick and threw it. Not seeing what I had done I just ran, I ran home. That night that's when they came knocking._

"Katsu-Chan?" "Daughter wake up" "Shut up Tamaki that's not helping!" I let my eyes spring open. But I didn't get the desired results, they opened slowly and I saw in double vision. My face felt wet from where I had been crying. I looked up at the seven faces looking down on me, each it's on mask of horror and concern. I sat up and they backed off.

"I'm fine guys don't worry. About me." I was handed a cup of tea by Haruhi I smiled at her and she smiled back, I could see in her eyes that she knew what had happened. Then I spun round (giving me awful head rush) to face Tamaki.

"Did you just call me daughter?" I called to him, he nodded but looked scared. I put my tea on the floor and walked toward him. Inches away from him he froze in terror, Knowing what I had done in the past. Then out of the blue I hugged him, I felt him relax and hug slightly back. I peered up to look at a clock, I was so late for Maths. Pulled out of the hug and ran toward the door.

"Hey Katsuko you forgot your bag." Kaoru and Hikaru called out to me, I turned around still running and shrugged. Then I felt myself bump into something and trip over it backwards. I fell on a block and heard a smash. I shot up and turned to see what I had smashed. Something that had been made of glass. I felt the air stir around me as the club had come to see what I had broken. There was a harsh tap on my shoulder. I turned around my face paralyzed with shear terror.

Kyoya was looking at me, he pushed his glasses up and they caught the light in a sinister way.

"Katsuko that was a glass swan. The school had just purchased it for our esteemed club. It was worth ¥10 million yen" I swallowed harshly ¥10,000,000 yikes. How am I gonna pay that?

"Hey doggy"  
"Woof. Woof" The Hitachiin twins said. I shook my head.

"No way am I going to run errands for you!!" I shouted at them. They smirked at me and then Tamaki grabbed me and swung me round.

"Daughter that means you have to join the host club to pay it off." I screamed and tried to kick him in the 'sensitive' area. But damn me for being so small. He eventually put me down with the help of Honey, Mori and the twins.

"You have to be a female host." Tamaki called.

"WHAT?" I screeched. I shook my head over and over. No way I hate that kind of thing. Why would I entertain boys, that makes no sense. Kyoya pushed up his glasses catching the light again.

"Then what do you propose we do?" He asked me with and evil grin plastered to his face. I had no idea, but this didn't sound as bad as dog. I sighed and resigned. It's not like I couldn't pay it back, but my mum couldn't know I had gotten into this much trouble!

"Great we start advertising today." He smiled coldly and carried on tapping at his computer instantly printing out what looked like posters. Then I saw the twins approaching with a spare female uniform. I smiled sweetly at them and they returned the smile. As they was arms length away I slapped them both hard on the cheek. They both coward away.

"You either have me as I am or not at all!" I screamed at them. Their cheeks had turned red and tears swelled in their eyes. Babies I mumbled under my breath, I sat on a couch. Kyoya came up to the twins and handed posters up to them.

"Hand these out amongst the boys," they nodded, and ran out with the posters in their hands.  
________________________________________________________________________________

They club had started and I was sat on a couch with about a dozen boys on chairs surrounding me.

"Aww Katsuko is it true that you just got released out of a re-education centre?" One of the boys (Daichi) asked me. Daichi was very good looking. If you ask me he should be in the host club. He had fiery hair with brown eyes. His features were calm but sweet at the same time. I nodded and he looked shocked.

"What did you go in for?" A boy Makishi asked me. I smiled as sweetly as possible, the all faltered at my smile and smiled back.

"Well I went in for the usual you know? Breaking peoples arms and chucking some chemicals into a swimming pool. No big deal." A few chuckled and Daichi winked at me and slipped me his napkin.

"I have to go but it was great meeting you Katsuko." He smiled at me and left. I slipped the napkins into my pocket and asked if I could be excused. They nodded and I headed to the girls toilets.

The napkin said:  
_Hey it really was great meeting you. If you want to do it again sometime  
Meet me at the Hamper cafe at the end of the club. I hope to see you there!_

I smiled and washed my hands and fluffed my hair. I walked out and dropped onto the couch the guys said hey again and I smiled.  
***

I ran home and changed into some normal clothes rather than a dorky uniform. I put on skinny jeans a blue boob tube and a leather jacket. I slipped on some Black ankle boots and walked to the front door. There was a maid blocking the door.

"I'm sorry miss. Sasaki but your mothers orders that you stay indoors!" I huffed and walked back into my bedroom. I opened the window and drew back my curtains. I slipped my legs through the window and lowered myself gently onto a nearby tree. I crouched on it and got a good grip on a branch hanging underneath. I slipped off and landed on the floor with a loud thump. I swung around to see if anyone had heard me.

No one had seen me I ran round to the garage and got our my baby, (a motor bike) I jumped onto it and started the engine. The loud roar ripped through the still atmosphere, I looked to the window and saw the maid glare at me and ran out the door. I then speed off to the cafe. Making it in a record time of 5 minutes. I parked it and walked in. I saw a hand wave and I walked off to join him.

I slipped into the booth, he looked me over and gave an appreciating whistle. He smiled at him.

"Sorry I'm late, I wasn't allowed to leave so I had to climb through my window and take my baby." He looked worried I chuckled quietly and shook my head.

"Don't worry she's a motor bike." I chuckled along to but seemed slightly worried at the thought of me having a motor bike.

"So why did you want to meet me here?" I asked him while smiling lazily. He smiled and rested his hand on mine. I didn't pull away which was completely out of character.

"Well I took a liking to you at the club. You live I mean really live. You're not scared of what could happen. I really admire you for that, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" I smiled at him then smashed his foot in with the heel of my boot. He let out a cry of pain.

"If you think I'll go out with someone after just meeting them you are insane! I'm not like that, ok? So don't go thinking that. If you tell any of your friends about this I'll do to you what I did to the first guy like you!" He gulped with a sour look on his face.

"W-w-what was that?" I managed to get out.

"Well let's just say after the brick indented itself into his face he needed intense facial structure surgery!" I whispered this harshly to him and left the cafe. I straddled my motorbike again and speed off around the town.

I always enjoyed the feeling of the wind in my face and the freedom of being outside rather than being trapped in a tin. I speed around for hours before I saw the host club all stopped outside a mansion being welcomed in by Tamaki. I smirked and turned around looking for somewhere to park.

I parked and ran as fast as my shoes could carry me toward the mansion he seemed to live in. I knocked on the door gently and saw honey open the door. I smiled at him and he smiled sickly sweet back.

"Kastu-Chan your here how did you find us?" He laughed. I ruffled his hair and replied.

"I was just taking a ride around the town on my motorbike and I saw you all here so I thought I would drop by. Is that okay or should I go?"I asked him forcing some tears into my eyes. He seemed to look slightly sad for me.

"No come in! HEY EVERYONE KASTU-CHAN IS HERE!" He shouted down the halls of the monstrous house. I was looking around and saw no one before I was whisked up into a spiralling hug from Tamaki.

"Daughter your here daddy is so happy to see you!" He called out to me. I kicked his stomach and he dropped me instantly.

"Mummy tell daughter off!" Kyoya smirked and replied back to Tamaki.

"Sorry I don't wish to be hit with a brick!" I looked at him giving him a death glare. He just smiled un-affected by my silent death threat. Then I felt something grab my hand I looked down to see Honey holding my hand I smiled at him and he pulled me into a room with a huge TV and a film (school of rock playing).

"We were having a sleep over!" I smiled at him even brighter this time but inside I felt like I should melt. I looked around hoping for at least one girl to be there. Haruhi was no were to be seen.

"Hey Honey is Haruhi here?" I asked my voice cracking with fear.

"No, it's her dad's birthday so they are celebrating" I mentally face palmed.

"Hey Katsuko now your here you have to stay for the night!" I whizzed around to see the twins with identical expressions of playfully evil looking at me.

"I really should go you guys, my mum will be wondering where I am." I called this out with utter desperation. I backed away from them as they approached me with some sort of pyjama sets they had pulled out from behind their backs. As I backed away I felt myself walk into something big and sturdy.

I turned around to see Mori looking down at me all rage gone but gentle amusement filled his face.

"I'm sorry Mori but I had to escape those two." I said pointing to the twins. He smirked and nodded then I heard the twins shout to Mori.

"Hey Mori Bring her here!" I shrieked and ran for it Mori sprinted after me. I screamed and weaved through the winding corridors. Then I hit a dead end.

Well this is the end of my life. I slid against the wall and hit the floor holding my hands up in surrender. He approached me with the sign of silent thrill on his face. He picked me up and slung me across his shoulder.

_Well woo-hoo guess who's a girl now!_


	3. The night of a thousand giggles

**Sleepover Part one:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host club! I wish I did –fantasizes! - Well at least I won my OC's. They're all I have ****. Oh well hope you enjoy my fanfic. Please review! If not I will have to Kill someone :D.  
__________________________________________________________________________________**

I was slung against his shoulder he was walking me back to the evil twins. He seemed to know his way around the mansion,

"so, this is fun." I said trying to make conversation while I was resting on his shoulder. I expected them to be bony and uncomfortable but I was very wrong. His muscles seemed to line his shoulder making them padded and comfy like a cushion.

"Ah" Was all he said. A man of many words. I laughed at my inward joke but as soon as the giggles burst through my icy exterior they never seemed to stop.

I could see we were approaching the twins and their sets of female pyjamas. As soon as they saw me laughing like a laughy thing on giggle tablets. They just stared at me their mouths open.

"Mori what did you do to her? She doesn't seem so mean now." They called out to him. Mori placed me on the floor and shrugged at the twins. The two little devils ran over to me and shoved the clothes into my hand. They pushed me in the direction of a huge bathroom. I stood firm on the ground and called to them through my unexpected laughing fit

"Hey what am I meant to do in there?" They looked at each other like I was an idiot.

"Um we thought it would be obvious. Clean yourself up and try on these pyjamas!" I looked down at the clothes.

"What I have to try these on?" They nodded and as soon as I had called out these cries of pain, Tamaki shot through, like a tornado on crack.

"Did someone say we were having a fashion show?" He called out I shook my head as fast as it could move.

"Yes Tama-kun that's a great idea!" Honey said as he left the huge sleep over room. My shoulders hang in resignation. Tamaki and the twins pushed me into the bath room, with both of their force combined I couldn't push them away.

As soon as I was in I looked at the pyjamas. There were night dresses which were the shortest things I had ever seen! The others were normal pyjamas but had odd patterns on them.

I tried on a night dress which was Cream but with a swirling blue pattern on it. It barely went down to my legs. I sighed and walked up to a mirror. I looked tired and fed up, very possibly ugly. I ran some water and splashed my face with it trying to wake face up.

It worked but only slightly. I shook my head like mad making my hair go crazy, like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards. I slipped out of the room silently; I closed the door with back to the sleepover room. I heard a cough and jumped out of my skin.

I turned around slowly and saw the twins Kyoya Mori honey and Tamaki behind me. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to show them what it looked like on me. I did a little pose then turned to see them through the field of hair.

Tamaki's face was so red he seemed to be sun burnt. The others faces were tinted pink but the twins were unaffected.

"I should change shouldn't I" I asked they all nodded even the twins. That's when the giggles took me over again and I charged into the bathroom. I calmed down and took some deep breaths making myself composed. I grabbed a normal set of pyjamas, ¾ length trousers they were dark purple, the top was a small vest, and this was violet.

I walked out and turned to see their views on this. Tamaki's blush was fading slightly but all the others were fine. They nodded approvingly and I smiled at them, Honey grabbed my hand again and he pulled me into the big room again.

I walked in and saw six beds laid on the floor. They were all made beautifully, I gasped and stopped in my tracks, I looked around the huge room and saw clothes were strewn everywhere. I felt the giggles bubble up in my throat but I coughed them away harshly.

"So Katsu-Chan what do you want to do?" Honey asked me. I shrugged but an idea burst in my mind.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" I shouted. The guys whooped but Kyoya and Mori stayed silent. Tamaki ran to what I think was the kitchen. While he was there we all set ourselves up into a circle. When I was sat that's when I was aware of what the guys were wearing.

The twins had matching pyjamas on they were both a creamy blue. Honey had a onsie on with cute pink and green bunnies on it. He was also clinging to a bunny half his size which he called Usa-Chan. Mori had plain grey PJ trousers on but no shirt. I felt my face heat up seeing his chest muscles exposed.

Kyoya was wearing green pyjamas with a top pocked that had pens in. Tamaki came back and was wearing turquoise pyjamas with little frogs printed on.

We were in the circle waiting for him and he plopped down by Kyoya and Hikaru. I was in-between Honey and Kaoru, Hikaru was by Kaoru and Kyoya, ECT you get the picture.

"Who's going to spin the wheel first?" I asked trying my best not to giggle like an insane girl again.

Kaoru grabbed the bottle and spun it as hard as possible. It landed on Mori.

"Mori, I dare you to do the single ladies dance!" The giggles grabbed me and took me over completely. Then the whole circle was shaking with laughter. Mori was fuming and blushing immensely. He got up and Kaoru pressed a button on a remote. The track played and Mori got up.

Closing his eyes he danced. My eyes didn't blink once! I was just staring in awe; my giggled were filling the whole room. Mori was starting to laugh, but while his eyes were closed Hikaru got up and placed a foot stole just by him. A few seconds later Mori made contact with the stool and tripped over. Making the whole room shake.

That was the end of his dare. I spun the bottle this landed on Kyoya. Huh, seemed to be landing on the quiet people today.

"Kyoya I dare you to, sing and dance the badger song from weebls stuff!" everyone cracked up and I felt very smug. I looked across the circle to see the faces that were laughing hard; the only person who kept it cool was Mori.

Kyoya stood up and started.  
"Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger  
Mushroom Mushroom  
Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger  
Mushroom Mushroom  
Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger  
Mushroom Mushroom  
Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger  
A big ol' snake - snake a snake oh it's a snake"

We were all laughing apart from guess who! Then Kyoya grabbed the bottle. Well this circle seems to be in order! He spun it and it landed on me. I dropped my head into my hands and whimpered.

"Katsuko, for the humiliation I just endured, I dare you to kiss honey!" I shot my head up and glared at him. I swear I could have slapped him there and then.

"Don't worry Katsu-Chan; imagine I'm your little brother!" He smiled at me. That didn't really help seeing as he was a year older than me. I turned to face him and closed my eyes quickly I knelt down to meet his face and for about 3 seconds we kissed but it was just a peck nothing me. I heard a few laughs and a sound that was a sound of restraint. I knew that sound because I had made it many times myself.

I looked up from the kiss and turned back into the circle and saw Mori's head was bleeding. He must have stopped himself from worrying us.

"Tamaki do you have a first aid hit?" I shouted at him with urgency.  
"Y-yes daughter in the cupboard in the bathroom you were just in" I smiled and ran toward the huge bathroom. I tried to jump up to get the cupboard but I was too small! I jumped onto the toilet and grabbed the handle of the cupboard. I snatched the first aid kit out of it and jumped off the toilet.

I ran over to Mori and got out some wipes which said they cleaned a wound. I started to wipe his forehead to clean the small cut in his forehead. Yikes this was so unlike me. I was usually the person to inflict injuries! As I cleaned him up I shot a death glare at Hikaru. He backed away and hid behind Kaoru.

I got a small plaster and put it on his forehead. As I did this I looked into his eyes and saw they were a pit of icy grey darkness. I gasped at how cold his eyes were. He grabbed my arm as if to say he was fine, but as he did something warm shot through me. I had never experienced anything like this in my life.

He smiled at me, I smiled back and I started to go back to the circle, but it had broken up because of Mori's injury.

"Hey Katsuko, thank you" Mori called.

"No problem, glad I could help. Though it's odd, I'm usually the person to inflict the pain." He chuckled softly and I smiled at him and giggled gently.

"Hey guys-"  
"What should we do next?" The twins asked. I looked around and saw games consoles, Xbox360, Wii and Playstation 3.

"Hey Tamaki do you have Wii fit plus?" I asked Tamaki nodded and ran and set it up.

"Hey Katsuko why do you want to play Wii fit plus?" the twins asked. I smiled at them in a mischievous way.

"Well when you're hyper this game can be very fun!" I skipped over to them and snatched the really short night dress (I had an idea). They stared at me and I ran to the bathroom to change into it.

I ran back into the room ran as fast as I could and jumped onto a bed. I didn't really care whose it was. It was so comfortable and soft and cushy.

"Hey Katsuko that kiss with honey must have really effected you seeing as you're going to share is bed with him!" The twins called out to me. I squeaked and shot up. I smiled at Honey and laughed.

"Katsu-Chan it's okay I don't mind." Tamaki ran up and glomped me.

"Daughter I will get you a bed." He clicked his fingers and maids surrounded us asking him what he wanted. He shouted at them over the noise they shot out of the room and they came back setting up a bed at amazing speed. I smiled to Tamaki and thanked him and flopped onto the bed.

It was as soft as Honey's bed and as cushy. Then I heard the twins squeaking I looked over my shoulder and stared at them Hikaru (I think) was playing the chicken game. I laughed as he flew up and up failing to land on a target.

He got the worst score and was unranked. I laughed so hard it felt like my sides were splitting.

"Hikaru, you're rubbish!" I ran up and poked him, he squealed and dropped the Wii remote, my instincts kicked in and I caught the Wii remote.

I selected Hula Hoop. I jumped onto the Wii board with a light leap and started. I knew that my short night dress may have flashed them a few times. I focused on the game and ignored the awkward coughs behind me.

"Hey Katsuko you're not doing it right!" Hikaru came up behind me and grabbed my hips and started to rotate them for me. I coughed for him to let go but he ignored me. Tamaki started shouting at Hikaru for being a perv but Hikaru just ignored him. He started laughing and I was possessed by the moment and started laughing as well.

I ended up doing worse after Hikaru came and 'helped me' but I was so hyper I didn't mind I kept laughing.

"Yikes Katsu-Chan how much have you laughed tonight?" Honey asked me. I giggled and shrugged causing me to giggle even more. I walked over to my bed and flopped onto it. I could feel the tiredness consuming me. I slipped into bed and felt myself drift into asleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Mystery Guy's point of view!:

While Katsuko slept me and the guys put Halo on. I didn't really care for video games so I sat on my bed and watched them shouting at each other. I laughed at their vicious attitudes toward each other. I looked over at Katsuko she looked so peaceful while she sleep.

Her sunshine hair covered her face softly, her beautiful emerald eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling as she slept.

"Hey are you okay?" Hikaru called I nodded and smiled at him. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. I know how I just described Katsuko but that doesn't mean I love her or like her. I just think she's very attractive.

Like Katsuko I let the sleep take me over.

I woke up at the sound of screaming and guns being fired. I shot up to see if we were being attacked, I looked over to the huge TV but I saw the twins playing halo.

Sunshine streamed through the windows, damn it, I need to get in a morning jog. I got out of the bed and saw I was wearing the skimpy night dress. I looked to see if I could find anything mildly okay to jog in.

I found my other clothes and pulled them on. I zipped up my jacked and went out through the door. I didn't put my shoes on. Have you ever tried a morning jog in heels? I shook my head and walked out of the door.

I opened the huge double front doors and jogged out. Like on a motor bike the wind filled my hair and the scents of outside filled my nose. I smiled and embraced the nature around me. I jogged around Tamaki's huge grounds. I stopped for a breather and heard a huffing and some martial arts sounds.

I walked stealthy around to see Honey and Mori training. Honey was in a little track suite which looked adorable on him. Mori was wearing jogging bottoms but no shirt. Again his stomach muscles on display. He really didn't look bad at all.

I hid behind a tree and waited for the perfect moment to sneak up on them. They got to kicks and I jumped out and screamed.

"RAWR"

Mori looked up like he had seen a ghost and Honey had jumped into his arms. I giggle and they both laughed along. Mori's laugh was so deep it sent shivers down my spine. Honey's laugh was high and tinkling, they both smiled at me though Mori's smile wasn't that happy.

I skipped over to join them but something cold and wet hit my back. I felt where I had been hit. It was red paint. I turned around and growled so hard my throat tried to force me to cough.


	4. Close encounters

Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own Ouran I never will either boo hoo! oh well. Please comment/ review whatever. I beg you if you don't my fanfiction will be lonely! Plus I don't know how to see if people have read it (Yes I am a noob) but still please!

*Gets on knees and begs* ^_^ *Glomps reader!* PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU!!!

The growl ripped through the forestry area. I turned to see who hit me and there was an evil looking Tamaki, holding a pain gun. He looked like Rambo on ecstasy!

"HA!" He chucked me a gun and the twins threw me a military uniform. I rushed off into the forest to find a secluded place to change. Finding the place I slipped out of my clothes and left them on the floor. The clothes the twins chucked to me were baggy camouflage trousers and a tight white crop top.

Well that's just great. I also had some big black boots I slipped them on and ran two fingers through the mud and streaked it across my cheeks. I walked out from the secluded area to see everyone now in a military uniform. It was a hilarious sight. Honey didn't really pull it off he was way too cute. But the others looked pretty good.

I held onto my paint gun tightly and waited for the instructions to be given.

"We will be in teams of um" Tamaki scratched his head; he really is as thick as a baboon! There were seven of us, that wouldn't fit! I looked around to see Haruhi had joined the group. I smiled and waved at her she waved back but didn't smile.

She must still be mad about me breaking her arm. (It was an accident!) I promise!

"four" I called out to him. He nodded in thanks.

"Okay teams of four. So I will be with Katsuko, Hikaru and Honey. The other team is Kaoru, Haruhi Kyoya and Mori." He smiled and us. He counted down.

"3" the other team started to run into the forest. "2" They were all hidden pretty well but Mori (Bless) was too big to hide behind a tree. "1" He called out I shot into the forest and hid behind a bush with Honey.

I saw Mori look around and smirk as if he hadn't been found. I pushed my paint gun through some of the leaves as slowly as possible and shot him in the back. Honey burst out laugh but I gagged him with two hands and dragged him to another hiding place.

As I was dragging him I felt a shot fire into my back. I swung round as fast as my body could and saw a flash foxy hair. I ran after it and found shelter by the nearest tree. I climbed up it, not with ease I might add! I clambered onto a branch and saw him sniggering.

I hid behind some more leaves and shot his chest. He looked around not seeing him, then he must have seen my blond hair, because several shots were fired my way. I managed to doge a few but i got shot several times on my leg.

I slipped of the tree to see Mori grinning evilly at me! I gasped and he fired a long line of shots. This time I missed none. He was standing so close it really hurt. Not showing my pain I lined up a shot to hit him.

Then agony shot through my ankle, he had pulled a bit closer toward me and shot my ankle, probably aiming for my chest but shot off course as Honey grappled him on his back. I fell to the floor bracing my ankle, as it started to swell. Mori looked down then picked me up bridal style. I struggled as he was carrying me to safety.

"Mori you really don't have to do this I'm fine," I said to him as we went through the forest me in his arms. He shook his head and carried on walked. We got to an area shrouded by bushes, so he put me down.

"Mori you really didn't have to do that I'm fine," I complained again, again he shook his head but this time he spoke (Which was a rare occurance)

"I did, I hurt you! I'm so sorry Katsuko, can you forgive me?" I laughed but he looked at me shell shocked. I nodded.

"I never had a grudge against you! If anything it's if you can forgive me for what I did in martial arts!" He chuckled deeply in his inhumanly deep voice.

"Don't worry about that I just wasn't expecting-" He stopped and blushed, I continued his sentence for him.

"You didn't expect some girl as little as me to beat you?" He nodded blushing furiously. I smirked; he looked like a little boy. I laughed and he looked at me his blush subsiding. In the spur of the moment I pulled him into a hug. He made a small noise but he didn't return the hug.

He went back to his normal self and the said,

"Ah" I laughed and then ran off; I dived behind a huge tree and shot him about 3 times in the same place as before. I looked down on myself and saw I was covered red paint. I sighed and flopped behind the tree and rested, and then I heard shots being fired.

I climbed up the tree as fast as my bust ankle would take me. Hiding amongst some branches I saw Honey and Haruhi having a major showdown and laughing the whole way through. Honey was getting pelted and Haruhi was barely scathed.

I pulled out my gun and lined up the shot for Haruhi just as there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned slowly and saw Kyoya smirking at me in a pure evil way. His shot aimed for my head but I dodged it in the nick of time. I shot him in the stomach and he cringed as it hit him. I continued to pelt him with paint capsules as he held up his hands in resignation.

I slipped off the branch and landed nimbly on the ground. Honey was still being pelted with the capsules as I landed. I lined the shot up again and pelted her non-stop. She spun around and saw me she started to pelt me too. I ran and ran before hitting the sturdy mountain again. I looked up to see Mori looking at me. Just then I realised I was surrounded by the apposing team.

Then I heard the cry of Tarzan and Tamaki came swinging down on a vine (Wtf he get that from?) he scooped me up then all of the people were shooting at the vine like crazy. I flew into a tree and hit my head slightly. But Tamaki fell into a load of thorns.

He was crying and searching for a corner to sulk on as I jumped out of the tree (Lara Croft style I may add) and shot them all in a circle. There were cries and laughs filling the forest. I hit the ground and rolled along to cushion my fall.

Then there was a huge buzz signalling time out.

"Aww" we all cried excluding Kyoya and Mori I smiled my best smile as we all went back into Tamaki's mansion.

"Hey we should all cleanup" Haruhi called out. I grumbled but agreed resentfully. The guys zoomed into the huge room we slept in to get their spare cloths.

"Um guys not mean to worry you but the only people who have clothes to change into. My clothes are somewhere lost in the forest or being eaten by a squirrel that has nothing better to do!" a few laughed at this but then the twins looked at me.

"Don't worry Katsuko if you come back to ours afterwards we can clean you up there!" I nodded knowing about their family's business.

"Hey Tamaki do you have any spare shirts and belts?" I asked him he looked slightly worried and then scuttled off to find some. The guys were all calling out and shouting in the other room while I was huddled on the stairs.

Tamaki zoomed down the stairs and handed me a pink (Um yikes) shirt and a black belt. I appreciated the colour's coordinating. I rushed into his bath room and closed the bathroom door, (I later will realise I didn't lock it) slipped out of my army clothes.

I was in my bra and pants and I had just slipped my hands into the arms of sleeves of his shirt. That's when the unlocked door opened and Mori walked in (shirtless, his chest looks like it's been sculpted by a Greek!). He jumped at the sight of me and blushed closing his eyes. I laughed nervously but pulled the shirt around me. He nodded and slipped out of the bathroom.  
_**General:  
**_ Mori couldn't believe what he had seen she had been in next to nothing! But the thing that scared him most is that it took a lot of will power to look away. I slumped himself against the door and held his head in his hands. His heart rate had sped up, surely from seeing Katsuko like that? He asked himself. He nodded not letting his stupid side take over.

Katsuko was slumped against the bathroom door on the other side, head in hands. Why did her chest ache like that? She had seen Mori shirtless several times before, but this time there was something different about him. It must have been the face he had seen her in almost nothing!

She stood up and slapped herself lightly. _Get a hold on yourself girl!_ Her mind shouted at her.  
**Katsuko's POV**

I fastened the shirt and put the belt just below my breasts making it seem like a tailored dress. She opened the door and then heard a thump. Mori had landed on the floor he blushed once again and apologised and rushed off.

"Wait, Mori" I called he spun around like a roulette table. He looked at her quizzically.

"Don't worry! I don't mind as long as you don't tell anyone. Of all people the twins would take this the wrong way. And God knows how Tamaki would react!" He continued to look at me and I smiled warmly at her.

He nodded "Don't worry Katsuko I won't tell," He smiled back and walked into the bathroom behind me. I walked into the sleepover room and grabbed my black ankle boots.

"Hikaru, Kaoru don't worry I think I should just go home now!" I called to them. They nodded and Tamaki swept me into a swinging hug making me dizzy.

"Tamaki, could you let me go before I pull your hair out? You know I'll do it if I have to" I shouted at him. He dropped me and sped into his corner of woe. Kyoya chuckled evilly I shot him a look and walked out of the door. I waved to Haruhi who amazingly seemed to wave and smile back.

_Huh seems like she's forgiven me._ I walked up to my baby (motorbike! Duh) and started and rode home. I couldn't get home quick enough! I climbed the tree and sat on a branch and sat on it in deep thinking mode.

"Well if it isn't little sis Katsuko" I dropped off the branch to see my bigger sister. Ichigo. I squealed and ran to hug her. I love my sister so much she may be a pain but I could confide anything in her. She hugged back and sighed.

"You have changed so much! You look gorgeous!" I smiled at her.

"You two wow, you've shot up. Will I grow tall like you?" I asked her whining.

"I'm sure you will sis." She smiled at me. "So can I come in I'm dying for some tea!" I giggled and she giggled along with me. I pulled her into the house and our mother started bustling over her. Ichigo smiled politely and accepted some tea a maid had forced on her. Ichigo pointed to my room and we skipped off into it.

"So sis what's been going on?" She asked. I smiled and told her about everything new school, the host club and the unexpected sleep over last night. I missed out the bit about Mori walking in on me. She smiled at me. Her eyes caught in the sunlight and her hair shone like diamonds. Her hair was so blond it was practically white. Her eyes were blue as the ocean in Miami.

"So you have a debt of ¥10,000,000?" She asked. I nodded then stated.

"But I know I could pay it off but our mum would get worried and start fussing then I would be taken out of school ECT!" She giggled and nodded in an understanding way.

My mind seemed to turn to when Mori had walked in. I blushed and started shaking my head. _No no no don't think about that!_ I mentally slapped myself and whined.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked me. I sighed and told her about when Mori walked in on me. But I explained about seeing him shirtless countless times but this time being different. She giggled as if it was so obvious.

"What?" I whined (she was the only who I could show my true side to).  
"it's really simple Katsuko! You're so stupid sometimes" I whined again.

"You like him! You have a crush on 'Mori'" I stared at her.

"NO that can't be it. I've loved before but this doesn't feel the same." I called out to her.

"That's because it's not the same! This is with another guy. Each guy will make you feel special and different in his own way." She smiled at me. How could she be so wise when I was so stupid. I hugged her and asked her about her life.

"Well I got evicted from my apartment. For making too much noise, I can't help it I love to throw parties!" She and I laughed then she carried on "I got fired because I was ignorant and rude to the customers. So I am unemployed and homeless. Thus I am here!" She smiled at me. I looked sad at her, she was just like me in the sense of causing trouble.

"But on the bright side..." She held up her hand and there was an engagement ring on her finger. I squealed and grabbed her hand to look at it.

"Oh my god! Who asked you, how and where?" She smirked and told me the story. The images filled my mind. She said they were at a movie while the trailers were running. Then a clip came up which was him proposing to her. While she was watching this he got up onto the chair and kneeled on one knee. She said yes right away. Apparently his name was link. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Her phone started to go off she picked it up but looked disappointed.

"It's your phone sis!" I skipped over to where my phone was and saw I had gotten a text from an unknown number. It said

_Hey Katsuko, don't be annoyed Kyoya gave me your number  
(he knows everything!) I just wanted to say I'm sorry for walking  
In on you. I swear I had no idea!  
Mori _

I gasped at how chatty he seemed in this text. Looks like I'm not the only person who has a hidden personality. Ichigo grabbed my phone then went "awww, he seems really sweet!" I scowled at her.

The time passed and we sat up talked for ages. We ended up sleeping and I woke up at about 4:50 A.M.

"No I have to get to the Dojo and train!" I called my sister woke up and grumbled about the time. I smiled at her cluelessness. Then she sat up and looked wide awake.

"Hey you said that Mori was a martial artist why don't you invite him there?" I stared at her, _This will never work! _I thought. I grabbed my phone and texted him

_Hey Mori.  
I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dojo,  
you know to train? I know it's stupid and your  
asleep. But I was just wondering.  
Katsuko _

I got my Martial arts gear on and combed through my hair pulling it back into a ponytail. I shoved my school uniform into my school bag and grabbed my phone. As I was rushing downstairs my phone went off in my hand. I looked and saw I had a text back from Mori. I smiled and read it

_Ah  
was all it said. I giggled at typical Mori. I rushed outside and saw the Limo waiting to take me to the Dojo.  
***_

The Limo had gotten to the Dojo and it had started to rain, I sighed and ran into the dojo. My heart had started hammering in my head I ignored it and slipped into the dojo. Only a few people were there, Monday was not a popular day to train. I looked around and saw no Mori. I walked to my usual spot and started to do my stretches.

The door opened and a drenched Mori stepped in. I smiled at him and he smiled back, slightly. He came over and we both started to stretch.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
We had started to practice kicks, he had brought pads with him so we took it in turns to kick them. I kicked furiously at them knowing it would have no effect on me. He kicked lightly knowing I was only small and there was only so much I could take. 

I had done all my main kicks and it came to his turn. He started out with an even rhythm, but he seemed to forget I was holding the pad. He kicked with all his strength and it sent me flying across the dojo.

I yelped as I hit the wall, Horror and apology was masked on his face as he came running over to me. I smiled about him but my back felt like it was burning. He got to my side and supported me, I couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath as he did this, it was hurt so badly!

Turned me around and started to probe my back with his fingers. I yelped again as he apoligised swiftly.

"I'm so sorry Katsuko. I keep hurting you! I'm so sorry I really am so sorry" He called out. I turned to face him but faulted with pain. He turned me around and held me in his arms. They were warm and comforting. I sighed with relief as the pain slowly started to subside. I looked into his eyes about to apologise.

I noticed they weren't an icy pool anymore but warm with relief and joy.

The heat started to fill me and that's when I realised it. My icy exterior was melting as he held me there. It started to melt as soon as I had met him. I turned away with tears filling my eyes. I how could I let this weakness slip through? I thought. The tears started to trickle down my face.

I started to feel light pressure on my chin, the pressure turned my face towards Mori's He started to lean into me then my tears stopped.


	5. Hard boiled

OMG I'm so sorry for this crap mini filler but you know I had no choice. Thanks to all those that have subscribed commented ect. I swear on my life I LOVE U!

Hey anyone who's reading this. Please review it :D. You know you want to! I will let you hug my Usa-Chan if you review.  
Yet again Disclaimer: I own Ouran. Mwa ha ha ha. Cash CAN buy you happiness. ¬_¬ I don't really own it CRY. But I own Daichi Ichigo and Katsuko. :p

AND OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL OF THE STUPID TYPO'S I MADE!!!!! AAHH!!!  
_________________________________________________________________________________

That's when my tears stopped. Mori was leaning into me, his eyes sparkling; his breath was hot on my neck. I don't know what possessed me but I leaned into him too. With the lightest pressure I could. Then his lips just grazed mine, I was shocked by the sensation that flowed through my body.

I pushed my lips onto his but he didn't pull back. His lips tasted bitter sweet like nothing I had ever experienced. I let my arms embrace him and pull him slightly closer. I could tell he was smiling through the kiss I couldn't help but smile back.

The light around us shimmered with light and life. I was so happy at that moment. Then I knew I could be myself around Mori. The tears sprung up again as I realised ... he was the second boy I had ever loved. But the only boy I could ever trust.

**Mori's POV**

I checked her back for any serious damage but felt none. Though she whimpered in pain a few time. I hastily apologised and carried on. She tried to turn around but again she exclaimed in pain. I lifted her slightly and turned her so she could face me. She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers. She seemed to realise something as she looked onto them but she looked away quickly.

My insides melted as she did that. I let my hand gently grasp her chin and pull her face toward me. My brain told me to stop but I didn't listen. I pulled her and she didn't resist. She moved toward me to. I looked into her emerald eyes and accidentally grazed her lips with mine. I didn't mean to, but she didn't seem to mind. It seemed to affect her; she pressed her lips to mine again.

This time we were really kissing. Happiness swelled in my chest, light shimmered around us. I couldn't help but smile insanely as we kissed. I could feel her smile back. She pulled back. The light faded and I felt sadness replace the happiness.

"Mori," she said quietly her face shining with realisation and happiness. I smiled at her feeling a laugh bubble up in my throat.

"Katsuko, you can call me Takashi" I beamed at her light swelling in me, her face lit up and beamed back.

**Katsuko's POV**

"Katsuko, you can call me Takashi" I beamed at him, my emotions over flowing as he held me. I pulled him into another kiss gently. His lips pressed against mine once more. They were soft and sweet like strawberries. He lifted me into his lap and had his hand stroking my hair.

Then the words "_Emotions are a weakness, Life sucks and then you die. Stop it from sucking and live!" _haunted me. This was the phrase I had lived my life by! How could I stop living by them because of one boy?

His lips were still against mine but he felt my hesitation. I pulled away from him while feeling weakness seep through. He looked at me concerned, shocked and broken.

"I can't. I'm sorry!" I ran out of the dojo, tears threatened to fall against my face. I flung myself into the limo and drove home.

"Hey sis" Ichigo called at me, winking. The tears that I thought I had blinked back managed to spill out. She came running over and hugged me. I tried shaking out of her grip but the fatigue set in leaving me weak.

"Oh god! Sis what happened?" She asked me her caring tone was filled with urgency. I tried to talk but my throat closed off I could only breathe. Ichigo grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it round me.

I couldn't explain what was happening to me. I felt hollow and empty. But slowly my hollow body filled with pain. The tears fell down and blackness shrouded me.

Ichigo's arms wrapped around me and cradled me

"Can you talk?" She asked.

"yes" I replied, she nodded

"Tell me what happened." I nodded and told her everything that had happened at the dojo.

"Why did you run away?" she asked

"I don't know! I felt weak and vulnerable! I have never felt like that before! So I guess I ran." The tears had stopped and anger filled me, but only for what I had felt for Takashi. I mentally slapped myself. NO CALL HIM MORI, it shouted at me.

Ichigo smiled and shook her head.

"You really need a sick day!" I nodded, she skipped away and shouted to mum. I leapt into bed and slept.

**General**  
"Katsuko is taking and ill day Kyoya so she won't be here today." Tamaki told him. Kyoya nodded and smirked.

Honey was sitting on the couch eating cake next to Mori who had his head in his hands and his face away from the others.

"Takashi? What's wrong?" Honey asked. Mori looked up stony faced to anyone who didn't know hin. But Honey saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Takashi what happened?" Honey demanded, Mori told Honey quietly so no one else heard him. Honey sighed and ran off to find something. Mori was broken, the only person who was able to pick up the pieces and put them back together was Katsuko. He whined quietly as his brain started to chant 'humpty dumpty' mockingly at him.

Honey ran back with an acoustic guitar in his arms. Mori sighed it had been a while since he had played. Honey jumped onto the couch and whispered something in his ears. Mori's brain clicked and he smiled.

**Katsuko's POV  
**Ichigo had called up to me and said that she and mum were going to the movies. I was home alone and had nothing to do. I turned to my closet and got out a black silky dress. The top was a tough material that hugged my breasts but the bottom was the light silk that fluttered down.

I ran into my bathroom and combed through my hair letting it look as silky as the dress. I put on my makeup making me look stunning. (Best to look your best when you feel rough) I was going to join mum and Ichigo to the movies when I heard a tapping at my French doors (that led onto the balcony) I slipped on some black pumps and went to see what the noise was.

**Mori's POV  
** Honey had whispered the plan to me and I was up for it. I went home early and got ready. I put on some khaki trousers and a grey shirt (half tucked in).

I messed my hair up but making it naturally spike. I slipped the guitar around my shoulder and set off for Katsuko's home (I had gotten the address from Kyoya.) As I said he knows everything.

I walked there and the trip was taking a very long time. But I soon saw a Mansion coming into view. I saw lights on by some French doors but it looked like no one was home. In hope I jogged up to the French doors and started to throw little pebbles onto the window.

She came out; I swear to God my heart stopped beating. She had a black silk dress on. Her sunshine hair was laid out around her shoulders. Her makeup was simple but effective, she had a small amount of eyeliner on framing her gorgeous emerald eyes. Her lips were a luscious red, how I wanted to feel her embrace again.

My body craved her curling up to me, feeling how I felt. But I knew she was scared, she had clearly suffered trauma that had affected her life. I didn't care; I liked her as her usual strong spunky self. With the smartass comments and ability to turn heads.

I smiled at her but her face was stone cold. It hit me like a rock to the head. She was David and I was Goliath.

I took the guitar off my shoulder and she smirked at me. That witty smirk lit me up again.

Then I started to,  
__________________________________________________________________________

**Hey sorry about the filler but I think it would be a great way to open the next chapter. Also I am confused! Please will someone explain the Japanese name addressing system to me. I am stupid and don't know how it works! The first five people who tell me how it works will have characters dedicated to them! YAY.**

**So leave the comment of how it works along with a mini profile about how you want your character to be ^_^. Ty for reading How to tame a lion! **

**RAWR  
xXxLiquidxXxSunshinexXx **~XOXOXO


	6. Pardon? BARBADOS!

**Hey. This is gonna be a really confusing chapter, from the twins POV Mori's POV Katsuko's POV and Kyoya's POV! It's an action packed chapter. I hope you like it. :D. I don't own ouran blah blah blah. ****.**

**Honey's POV**

I was waiting for one of three outcomes. One, Takashi comes home hurt and broken into more pieces than humanly possible! Two he comes home insanely happy and love drunk! Three I get a text saying he's staying over at her house.

I sat and ate cake with Usa-Chan and we watched TV. I fell asleep with the TV on and cake all around my mouth.

**Hikaru's POV**

Me and my brother were sitting on the couch staring at our phones just reading the text over and over. I could smell the fear in the room

The text read  
_Hey Bro's  
England was amazing.  
We're in the limo coming home!  
See you soon!  
Jinni and Miumi xoxoxo._

Our (adopted) twin (Two separate eggs) sisters were coming home. The only thing they did was cause trouble! Miumi had ebony hair with sharp icy blue eyes. They could catch your gaze and break your heart in the same stare!

Jinni had striking red hair and when it caught the sunlight it shone like fire. Her eyes were blue, the same shade as Miumi's but these were warm and calming. You could practically swim in them!

They were both absolutely stunning they could catch the gaze of any guy and hold it. Waiting for the guy to look away. Their personalities were insane opposites but they balanced each other out. We heard a limo pull up into the drive, a key rattle in the door. I hung onto my brother and he hung onto me. The door opened and they stepped through.

"Hey bro's" they called out. We walked out into the hall to greet them. They had grown even more beautiful than I could remember. We smiled at them and they came running.

**Katsuko's POV**

I was standing over my balcony. Mori had a guitar strapped to his shoulder. I shot him the coldest look I could. He slipped the guitar off his shoulder and I couldn't help but smirk. This was so un-Mori like, it was insanity!

Then he started playing. He sung hero by Enrique.

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight 

I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero"

My heart felt like it was melting. Light filled my heart I smiled at him, the best smile I could muster up! I thought his low voice would ruin it. But it made it personal!

**Mori's POV**

I sang the song with all my heart. I smiled at how convenient the lyrics were for how I felt. She smiled at me! Her face was glowing with pride. I smiled back my heart swelling with what seemed to be love.  
Her face faltered and she ran inside the house. Slamming the door. Shattering my heart again. I had been so close! I sighed and pulled the guitar I had been so close! I sighed and made my way back. '_All the king's horses and all the kings men couldn't put humpty together again'._

**Katsuko's POV**

I ran through the halls of the house as fast as my legs would carry me. I got to the front door and yanked it open as furiously as possible. I ran behind the mansion. But he had left.

"TAKASHI!" I shouted, as loudly as I could, making my voice crack. But I heard no reply, I fell to the ground, the grass was cold and wet. Tears were in my eyes and they fell to the floor. My time was up. I curled up into the grass. Letting my soul bleed.

**Kaoru's POV**

Our sisters returned, they were telling us tales about England. I laughed along; it was great to have them back. They were smiling and giggling then they dropped a bomb.

"We're going to Ouran!"  
"We're going to be in the same class as you!" They smiled and giggled again. Inside a war was raging! NO! They couldn't, I sighed.

"Bro-"  
"Is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nah I'm just hungry." I smiled and headed for the kitchen.

**Kyoya's POV**

I was in my room looking up more information about Katsuko. Pondering why Mori wanted her address so bad. There was a knock at the door and I grunted to let them now they could enter.

"Hey Kyoya," I recognised that voice I spun round.

"Oh my god. Yuki? What are you doing here?" I asked her whisking her into a Tamaki style. She squealed and pounded my shoulder and I let her go. I smiled a rare real smile at her.

"So are you going to school here now?" She nodded and I scooped her up into another Tamaki hug. She didn't beat me down this time. She set her mouth into a straight line then said.

"I better get home and unpack. I just dropped by to say hi! I'll see you tomorrow at school yeah?" She asked me. I nodded and saw her out of the house. _Tomorrow is going to be a good day._ I smiled.

**Katsuko's POV**

I was lying on the ground, my tears had stopped but my body was split in two. I was curled into the grass resting my head on it. I was shivering in the cold thinking about where my life or these moments went wrong. As I was whimpering and shaking with cold I felt my body being scooped off the ground. I turned my stiff neck to see who it was.

I was blessed by the sight of Takashi. He smiled sadly at me, I curled into his warm chest and whispered how sorry I was. He nuzzled my hair and whispered back that it was ok. I looked up into his shining eyes.

"Takashi," I mewled.  
"Katsuko," He replied. I stretched up as far as I could go and kissed him. Taking him by surprise his eyes were wide. I smiled at him. We got into the mansion, he walked up into my bedroom and lay me on my bed. I smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed back smiling through the kiss.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Takashi" I smiled at him he began to object but then I called out.  
"Don't worry I'm a tough girl!" He smiled at me; he leaned into me again and gently pressed his lips against mine. Tasting the bitter sweet taste I had craved for so long, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. Being with him shot warmth through me, I kissed him tenderly as he stroked my face and held me close. We broke the kiss and said out goodbyes. I slipped my pyjamas on and slept.

A limo pulled up outside just as I was finishing my breakfast, I went with my school bag to see who it was. When Takashi stepped out of the limo. I ran up and hugged him, he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. I looked up and smiled at him as he dragged me into the limo. I cuddled into his chest and he stroked my hair again.

The limo pulled up at school and we stepped out our arms linked. People stared and giggled at us. When we approached the twins who had to beautiful girls with them. Then Kyoya joined with a really cute girl. Tamaki, Haruhi and Honey joined us and we all stared around. Tamaki and Honey shouted,

"okay club meeting now!" They pulled us off to music room 3

"Whats going on?" Tamaki shouted I smiled as he pointed to the twins.

"Hey Tamaki these are our sisters okay? This is Jinni and Miumi!" I looked at them and saw no resemblance. '_Adopted'_ Hikaru mouthed I nodded.

"Okay, Kyoya you?" He said pointing to Kyoya and the girl, she smiled and waved.

"This is my best friend Yuki" She waved again. But Tamaki shot into a corner and cultivated mushrooms I sighed and Takashi rubbed my shoulders.

"Ok so they are the Hitachiin sisters. This is my best friend but what about you Katsuko?" he asked me. I blushed and then replied

"Oh we're going out now" Then I smiled at him as he growled at me. I hugged Takashi tightly and he hugged back.

At the club the twins had forced me into a weird kind of uniform. It was the white shirt and black tie with the blazer. But a sort of tartan/gingham skirt that was a few shades of purple. It was quite short but it did cover my pants. Weirdly I really liked it! I was sitting on my couch and other couches were the two sisters Jinni and Miumi, and on another there was Yuki. Kyoya had made them join the club now too. But at least I had female company.

I got bored so I got up to make some tea. I told the guys at my table feeling their eyes boar into my butt as I left the room. I ran into the mini kitchen to put the kettle on but ran into my big mountain. I looked up to see Takashi, I stretched up on my toes to peck him on the lips, the peck was surprisingly quick seeing as I tumbled to the floor with lack of balance.

He picked me up and kissed me. I hugged him hard and then we heard some coughing. He practically dropped me but I landed fine. We swung around to see Kyoya grimacing at us. We laughed nervously then got on with making tea. I went back to my couch to see the boys nod thankfully as they saw I had more tea.

"Hey Katsuko, what are you planning for spring break?" They asked me this and then I realised it was really soon.

"When does it start?" I asked them smiling.

"Oh it starts in a couple of days this Friday." They smiled back.

"Well honestly I have no idea what I'm going to do!" I said truthfully. Then I was bombarded with invitations and offers to go to their summer houses. I heard Haruhi mutter something like damn rich people. I was saved by Tamaki who came up behind me and said.

"The host club will be going on holiday together. For planning and organising the future cosplays and fund raisers the club will be doing." The girls squealed around us, causing my ears to ring.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

When club ended Takashi gave me a lift home. I invited him in but he said he had to get home which was a shame. Ichigo was asleep on the couch and mum was cooking, I walked up to her and told her about the plans for spring break.

"Oh no young lady Ichigo is back and we are taking a family holiday. Granted you haven't done anything (Yet which she didn't add) But I still want us to be together." I moaned and moaned but she didn't budge on her decision.

"Okay but at least tell me where we're going" I whined She shook her head and all she said was and I quote, pack your bathing suit. I'm sorry but what the hell.

The week passed all too quickly and I was sitting in my room with my suitcase packed and I was waiting for us to leave. I had several texts from Takashi saying he would miss me loads followed by several x's and o's.

"Hey sis we're leaving!" Ichigo shouted up to me. I dragged my suitcase along with me and shot down the stairs. The driver put my bags in the back and we all drove to the air port. This was when my mum told me where we were going.

"Ok girls. We're going to Barbados." She smiled and my mind was screaming. This couldn't be worse if I was with Takashi it would be mildly ok, but it was with my family. We got there and we were rushed to our private jet.

_Of course we can't be normal! _I thought. It was a nice flight and everything but heck it was boring!

We got to the hotel which was amazing! We then unpacked. My mum and Ichigo quickly put their swimsuits on. They shouted at me to make me hurry up. I did my best and made them leave and go to the beach. I convinced them I would catch them up. I pulled the thing Ichigo packed for me. It was a bikini! It was black and blue. It was comfortable but my boobs looked kinda big.

I slipped a sarong around me waist out some sandals out and set out to find my mum and sister.

I got to the beach eventually, I saw them on towels a couple of guys checking Ichigo out, I laughed at this it was usual for her to get the attention. I lay my towel out beside them and lay down on it. Then I heard a huge bunch of girls squeal. I swung my head round to see... The host club (Including Jinni, Miumi and Yuki, I mentally swore and buried my head under my towel.

"Hey sis do you know those gorgeous guys, 'nd cute girls" I nodded from under my towel tent. She laughed and then called over to them. I swear my head was red as a tomato. I heard footsteps approaching us and my mum tut in disapproval.

"Hey I hear you're friends with my little sis Katsuko?" she asked them. I didn't hear anything but Takashi going AH. I giggled the mentally slapped myself. I had blown my cover. I heard someone crouch down and then they lifted the towel off me. I squeaked but my noise was muted but a pair of lips that found mine quickly.

TAKASHI! My mind screamed at me. _Well duh!_ Another part of me called out, I hugged the body that loomed over me and he picked me up. I heard Ichigo laugh and a soft but low voice laugh next to me. My mum tutted again and I flipped her off.

"Well I guess I'll be off mum." Before she could reply I shouted to the guys,

"RUN!" We all ran screaming shouting and laughing. We ended up in a small secluded bit with no one around. We were huffing and puffing all out of breath. I was resting against Takashi's chest and he was stroking my arm. It was nice to have finally accepted my feelings for him.

"Can I stay where ever you're staying? Rather than staying with my crappy family?" I asked him, he chuckled but nodded silently.

"So Barbados never told us you were coming here." Miumi Sneered, I stuck my tongue out at her, she and Jinni growled at me. Then I felt very aware of what I was wearing in front of these guys. I untied my sarong and heard the twins snigger as I wrapped it around myself. I felt Takashi's arms curl around me and I sunk into them happily. Kissing his cheek I fell asleep in his arms.


	7. He found my soft spot

**I can't come up with any decent story lines or plots or anything. My mind has lost its creativeness! I am really doomed. SO please review and give me some ideas! I won't take any credit for the plot you will get the whole shebang - British ha ha. Plus please review! I finally realised how to see how many readers I get. I know it isn't many **** But at least review. This is the last chapter I post until I get at least 10 reviews. Unless I get desperate!!**

**I am putting my foot down :D **

**(Katsuko) Yeah show them who's boss!  
(Me) . Um you're fictional!  
(Katsuko) Says who?**

**Fair enough anyways :p.**

I woke up in a bed and I felt the presence of someone beside me I shot out of bed and saw Takashi asleep beside the little space where I was sleeping. I saw I was wearing one of his loose shirts but underneath was very much naked. Yikes had he undressed me? My mind was screaming as I was pressed up against the back wall in shock. I scrambled around the room as quietly as I could, looking for some underwear or something. I found nothing. I looked around a bit more and ended up stubbing my toe on a huge wardrobe.

"Ah! God!" My toe was burning I heard something muster in the bed, I looked over and saw Takashi waking up in a kind of goofy way. I sighed and carried on looking for something to wear.

"Top draw in the thing you stubbed your toe on." He smirked and Put his head back to the pillow and slept. His snoring filled the room making me laugh lightly, as to not wake him again. I pulled the draw open and saw all of the underwear I had packed._ Wow stalker much?_ I dragged on some black and red lacy things. I slipped the shirt off and pulled on a matching bra.

Then there was a knock on the door I squeaked and pulled the shirt onto me. I did the buttons up as quickly as I could making them missed matched. I coughed to let the person in. A maid came in and smiled at me setting some tea on a table by the door.

"Miss Sasaki, before you worry about how your clothes got here master Morinozuka had a small group of maids pack your suitcase from your hotel room and un pack it here. Your main clothes are in the closet in the bathroom." She smiled at me and slid through the door quietly.

I slid into the bathroom and opened the closet. I saw all of my clothes there I picked out an amazing pink and brown corset sort of thing. (I can't explain) and a pair of brown short shorts! At the bottom I saw my shoes all lined up I pulled out some dark purple heels that made me about 3 inches taller. In the bathroom I saw my make-up and wash stuff. I washed my face and combed my hair when I pulled the brush through it I curled it making my hair wavy. I put some black eyeliner and mascara on making my green eyes look mysterious.

I walked back into the bed room and saw Takashi sitting on the bed rubbing his head. I snuck up behind him and jumped onto his back. He squirmed around reaching behind him and grabbed me and pulled me to his front kissing my forehead. I squeaked as I saw he was topless. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect chest and I sighed then mentally slapped myself. _Why did I just sigh? _He pulled me up to face level and kissed my lips gently. I kissed back but then I tried to slip off his lap but he tickled me keeping me on his lap. I poked his chest and felt that it was rock hard. I hugged him and kissed him then attempted to get off his lap again. SUCCSESS! HE whined but then stalked off to the bathroom to get ready.

There was another knock at the door. I walked slowly over and opened the door. It was the club, they looked at me and I smiled they seemed shocked to see me in Takashi's room.

"Wow Katsu-Chan you look really pretty!" Honey smiled as he flopped onto the bed. I smiled at him and nodded my head in thanks. Then something tapped my shoulder. I turned slowly fear filling every nerve ending in my body. Haoru - My name for both of them. You know like brangelina or things like that. They were eyeing me up well a better name ogling. I slapped them both and they whined walking over to where Honey was.

I looked at Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya looking as evil as normal and Tamaki looking flustered. I smiled at Haruhi and she smiled back. It seemed I'm fully forgiven.

"Why are you guys here? Hey and where are the girls?" I asked, Haoru laughed as if I was a total idiot.

"We're going to the beach again, Katsuko. As for the girls they're taking ages to get ready!" I sighed, _The beach again?_ My mind called out again.

"Damn girls!" I heard Haruhi murmur

"Um Haruhi you're a-"  
"Yeah I know shut up!" She called out to me.

Takashi came out of the bath room in ripped jeans and a dress shirt. An unusual pair but he made it work. I restrained myself not to glomp him. Instead I walked up casually and hugged him and he chuckled causing his chest to vibrate against me.

The girls came in giggling about something.

"Hey Katsuko! How did you sleep last night?" they all giggled. I glared at them. The realization filled me. How had I gotten here? How did I end up naked in Takashi's shirt? I turned to look up at his blushing face.

"Takashi how did I end up in your room and in your shirt?" I asked him, his blush continued to grow. He fidgeted slightly then spoke up.

"Well you fell asleep on the beach yesterday after asking if you could stay with me. I brought you to my room and thought it would be bad for your skin if you slept in a bikini. I called my maids and made them bring your clothes here. While they did that I changed you. Before you scream I didn't look!" he gushed this at an impossible speed.

I had to laugh at the way he stuttered at this.

"Well that was a lot more than monosyllabic!" Kyoya murmed making the twins shake with laughter. I had my hand out stretched to slap Kyoya when a hand grabbed it. I saw Yuki holding my hand with a dark aura emitting from her. I flinched at the evil sight of her. Making chuckles around the room.

"Okay whatever can we just leave?" I cried. I took Takashi's hand and we ran with everyone running behind us. I speed up still with Takashi's hand in mine; we exploded through the hotel and stormed to the beach. I skidded into the sand falling into a pile with Takashi.

We both laughed. Tamaki pulled out a bag from behind him. Seriously it was like Mary poppin's bag, He pulled out 9 towels and laid them out and then pulled out what looked like a picnic basket. I jumped onto a towel and made Takashi lay next to me. I rolled onto him and kissed him quickly then rolled onto my own towel.

I looked up to see all of them, they (Even Takashi) were in swim wear.

"Hey Hikaru Kaoru do you have any female swim wear I can borrow?" I asked them. They grinned evilly at each other then pulled several bikinis out of the Mary bag and flung them at me. I caught as many as I could. Most of them were pink. I threw them into the sand and picked up one that was a dark purple.

I sprinted to the nearest toilet and put it on. It was gorgeous it covered me very well but it seemed to squeeze me in the right places. Making my boobs perfectly formed and my bum perfectly round.

I walked back to the guys and girls but before I got there, a shadow cast over me. There were for sweaty guys standing over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked them, they smirked at me and then looked at each other. The greasiest guy licked his lips then looked at me. He grabbed my wrists and the others tried to grope me. Their mistake for leaving my legs free. I kicked the guy holding me in the crotch he coward but still held onto me.

I struggled but he still held on and the other two were let's just saying, going down to the nether regions. I crossed my legs but they pried them open. I screamed and tried to kick them but nothing worked. Cogs were turning in my brain but nothing was working. My body was frozen in fear, I couldn't help myself. Me I had been to countless re-education centers but I couldn't help myself at all.

I screamed as loud as my voice box would let me, a hot sweaty hand clamped down on my mouth. I bit it and it left but only for a minute. Then the boy holding me let go and fell to the floor sideways. He had been stunned I looked over and saw the host club standing there. Hikaru had thrown a rock into the back of his neck.

Honey came over and the other three guys laughed, he smiled at them sweetly then he looked at Takashi who was absolutely fuming with rage. They both leapt on to who were climbing over the nether regions. The third was running away as Kyoya held his leg out causing him to trip.

The other two were unconscious on the sand and Kyoya was on the phone. No doubt calling his secret police. Then as soon as he had hung up a big black van pulled out and took the four guys into it. I ran and hugged Takashi who was whispering it was okay in my ear while he was hugging me desperately. I hugged him back just as needing he was now kissing the top of my head swaying us side to side.

I looked up at him and then said. "I felt so weak I couldn't do anything!" He looked at me concerned but then laugh.

"Katsuko you are anything but weak! Remember your first day of school?" I remembered, I had beaten him in martial arts! I smiled at him; he always knew how to cheer me up when I was down. I scowled at the twins then shouted at them,

"This is all your stupid bikinis fault!" Then I ran off, I felt worthless. Not good enough, I ran and ran until I found a small alcove to hide in. I slipped in and then went through my last few minutes. Why had that happened to me? Why did Takashi still care for me? I have been tainted surely he wants a pure girl?

_But you are anything that pure!_ My mind cackled. I smirked at the comment but went back to my thinking. I drifted in and out of consciousness; I slept for a bit in my alcove and woke up to see the host club standing in front of me. I was about to come out of my little hiding place when I saw they were still looking for me.

So I hid and carried on laughing quietly, when Honey turned around and saw me, he was about to tug on Takashi's arm when I signalled him over. I put my finger to my lips to make sure he was quiet. He skipped over to me quietly and carefully.

"Whats up Katsu-Chan?" He asked

"Oh I needed some space. I have a plan can you lead them away from here for me?" I asked him. He nodded and skipped back, he started saying something to them but I couldn't hear it. As they moved I slid out of my hiding place. I don't know where I was headed; I just figured I should look around. I got a text on my cell I took it out of my pocket (yes it miraculously appeared there so what?)

_Hey lil' sis where r u?  
Mum's getting mad she really wants you here!  
NOW!_

I chuckled at this I texted her back.

_Where r u?  
__________

_We're at the beach by the people with  
the big umbrella._

I set off for the beach to see my family when I bumped into Takashi who looked deep in worry. As soon as he saw me his face lit up and he pulled me into a huge and tight hug. He wasn't with the club or with Honey which was a very rare sight. I hugged him back and pressed myself against his chest. He nuzzled the top of my head and kept asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine Takashi don't worry." He kept obsessing about how if he had been with me this wouldn't have happened. I kissed his cheek and he picked me up and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me off to the club. I loved the feel of his soft chest against my head and his warm breath on my neck.

Then he did something unexpected he kissed my neck. He had never done this before, it caused odd sensations to flow through my body. The fact that he had caught me off guard made me moan! He stared at me and I blushed angrily.

"I'm sorry Takashi you caught me off guard." He smirked and kissed me in the same spot again but slightly harder. It took all of my will power to stay silent. I squirmed in his arms as he was kissing me. I gave up and gripped onto him for dear life. I couldn't kiss him back no matter how much I tried so I just let him kiss me, until we reached the club and myself restraint let go.


End file.
